The Night Life
by GameKirby
Summary: After Conquering June's Bet, David made a deal that he and June would have a Mission at night with David's newest gadget: The Adultimizer to turn themselves into Adults and travel the world at Night. What will David and June discover?


(The Night Life) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -After the Bet-

After Conquering June's Bet, David decided to take June on a special mission on the same day but at night, David returns to his lab to bring out his newest gadget: The Adultimizer, a device that can turn any child into an Adult or Vice-versa. During the sunset the gang sets up a big tent in Leo's yard while June was waiting for David, he arrives in Dark Blue Pants, a Red Jacket and a Dark Red Shirt underneath. When he came to the yard he uses the Adultimizer to turn him and June into adults, Rocket and the gang are shocked to see David and June turned into Adults quickly. David's voice got deeper, gets a thin Mustache and his body became 5ft 10 inches tall while June's get longer hair and her body became 4ft 11 inches tall, Annie tells David "You look like a Superhero" and Leo tells June "You look like a Supermodel." Both David and June's clothes have transformed as well when they became adults, David carries June on his Rocket Shoes to their first stop in their Night Mission but while they left, Leo worries about them becoming adults and seeing the world at Night time, David and June travel to Hong Kong for their first night location while the gang hangs out in a tent at Leo's Yard. What does David have planned for June?

Chapter 2. -Hong Kong to Paris, France-

David and June land at a town square to see the lights of Hong Kong in the downtown district, Both of them travel on the Ferry to see "A Symphony of Lights" Light and Sound show (Also known as the World's Largest Light show in the Guinness World Records) for fun. When the show started June was so surprised she quickly grabs David for comfort when all the sudden, June's friend Little Dragon Kite pops in but it doesn't recognized her. June explains to the Little Dragon Kite "It's me June and that's David only we're adults now" Little Dragon Kite hangs out with both of them to see the show until June puts her head on David's shoulder to rest on. When the show ended David and June said farewell to Little Dragon Kite and fly their way on David's Rocket Shoes to Continue on their night mission to their next location: Paris, France to see the city in lights along with the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre and Notre Dame Cathedral. Both David and June landed in one of the Bell towers to have a good view of Paris but when at the sudden, Ring returns to meet June and tell her that the gang misses her so Ring decides to hang out with David and June as a bracelet on her wrist. What does David's plan for June in Paris?

Chapter 3. -Paris, France to Venice, Italy-

While hanging out on one of the Bell towers, June discovers that she's never seen the cities at night before cause' she at the gang are always in missions during the day. David flies June to the Downtown area in Paris to see the streets up-close when they saw the Eiffel Tower so bright like a Christmas tree, June discovers that the night can be a bit different in a magic kind of way. David takes June to the top floor of the Eiffel Tower to see the entire city of Paris knowing If they are enjoying the nighttime better than the daytime, June would feel left out from her friends. David carries June to their next location: Venice, Italy where there are rivers instead of streets, Both of them landed on a bridge to see the gondolas past by from underneath them. June tells David "Why aren't there any streets in Venice?" David replies "Venice, Italy was built above water because some of Italy touches the Mediterranean Sea" David decides to take June on a Gondola ride all over the waters of Venice. June thinks David's trying to keep her away from her friends but knows how much he wanted to be a member. What's next for David and June?

Chapter 4. -Venice, Italy to New York-

June starts worrying that she'll be late so David decides to fly June to New York City, When David carries June on his Rocket shoes back to the U.S.A. to their next location: New York at Times square, Ground Zero and the Statue of Liberty. David takes June to explain at the Ground Zero area (The 9/11 area) where a terrible tragedy took out the World Trade center, June wants to know about it and David says "Let's just say 'Where too young to know anything about it' OK" David explains that kids we're just babies when it happen. When they left the area David and June decided to handout at Times Square we're a lot of lights are every night, both of them sat on a nearby rooftop to see the cars below them in the streets, June thinks about all the times David's been, helping her friends and changing David's life so that he can never be alone again. June tells David "David, We're you always lonely before you met me?" David replies "Yes June. I've been shy and nervous before I've met you." David carries June to the Statue of Liberty to see how beautiful New York is, Then David carries June to their Final Location. What will the Final Location be?

Final Chapter -Viva Las Vegas-

David surprises June by taking her to Las Vegas, Nevada to city that never sleeps, June sees a crowd for grouchy people below them until some of the crowd started throwing things and David and June for flying over them. June tells David "Why are they so mean?" David replies "Because they never get any sleep" Both of them decide to watch from The Mirage (A Hotel with a Pool Bar) to see the Volcano and fountain show, June is amazed by the lights and water by when she sees the lava from the volcano she gets so scared, she grabs David's arm for comfort. After the show they flew to the next stop: The Excalibur Hotel (A Castle-like Hotel) to see how beautiful it is, June says "I feel like a Princess" Now they travel to their next stop: M&M's World (A store with lots of M&M's) to get some treats for the gang and themselves. Then June decides to see the Stratosphere (The Tower with the ride on top) so David decided to fly her there and see how high it is, David and June are amazed to see how tall it is until June starts feeling drowsy and tired from the mission. David takes June back to the others at Leo's yard, Leo and gang have a camp out until they see David and June returning from their Mission, Leo sees June sleeping on David's arms until he uses the Adultimizer to turn them back into kids, David puts the sleeping June into the kids' tent and Leo gives David his baton and he whispers "Mission Completion" waves the baton. At the Final curtain David returns as an Adult and tells the kids at home "Your never too late to grow up" (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
